


四、梦

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7





	四、梦

我在被迫离开那不勒斯之前的那个梦，确切地说，不是单一的一个巨大黑色物体沉沉地压下来。那就是乌色的天，纯粹的黑色，向着地面。天与地对向移动，渐渐融合，而我身在其中，眼看着要葬身其中。竟无力逃走，只能眼睁睁地看着黑色的天空越来越近，没法呼吸。最后醒来时浑身冰冷，看着世界如常转动，阳光依然炽烈，没法相信这人间消失过。  
做过这个梦后不久，我就被掳走了，一路舟车劳顿，马不停蹄。  
海上的日子总是舒适的。在海上时，天空也是巨大的，每每会让我想起曾经的这个噩梦。但海上并没有那种让人恐惧的压迫感，相反意外地让人放松。大约是因为有我熟悉的星座吧。即使是乌云密布的日子，海风或是船上机器隆隆的声音，也消除了梦中那种沉默的挤压。

有人说，你梦到的人，他们正在思念你。  
也有人说，你梦到的人，他们正准备遗忘你。  
我从来没梦到过莉拉、恩佐或是拉加罗，或是莱农和她的三个女儿。是因为他们从没思念过我吗，还是他们时刻记着我，曾经在他们的生活中存在过的那个我？那个我与现在的我是如此得不同。我甚至已经不用蒂娜这个名字了。

我还曾经梦到过车站，高高的天花板，镶有彩色的玻璃。那种经过时间洗礼的古老车站，优雅美丽、从容不迫。车站里人很多，但都没有声音，也没有任何气味。人们戴着一张张模糊的辨不清五官的脸，静静地走来走去。车站总是令人愉快的，代表着一种逃离，或是一种回归。每当我梦到车站，我都不愿醒来。我总是希望在那一张张暧昧不清的脸上认出某些特征来。车站是给人希望的地方，不同于人们居住的房子，车站有巨大的流动性，也就具有同样巨大的可能性。

在我初潮的前后，我做过性梦，不是让人脸红心跳的那种，甚至没有对手。我梦到有东西触碰私处，稍有压迫就带来了高潮，我会在颤抖中从梦中醒来，又迫不及待地想要重回梦境。重新体验那种快感。相比之下，我后来在现实中经历的性爱让人走神的元素太多，对方的气味，愉悦或是不愉悦的，都会或多或少影响我的体验；还有些人话太多，问题太芜杂，事无巨细都要求个答案。他们不知道这样往往让人分神，不能专注体验当下。做爱时就倾尽全力关注器官体验好了，谁都知道你并不是全球第一；而有的人又只顾自己，丝毫体察不到我的不耐烦。总而言之，我最棒的体验全部来自梦境或是自慰。我很想知道其他女人或女孩是不是有相同的体验，但竟无人可与之交谈。

这种事情可以写给拉加罗吗？他是那样纯白的一个人。但我感觉到终有一天，我和他，我们会坦诚地讨论这个问题，一直到最细微的细节。我渴望探索他。我希望他有同样的热情来探索我。

另外一种梦完全让人无可奈何。比如在着急停下车时去踩刹车，右脚却一丝力气也没有，或是明明踩下去了，刹车却软绵绵地毫无反应。或是要紧急逃走时油门却冷冰冰地一动不动。

很多梦随着醒来的那一刻便随即消失了。任凭我如何用力，也回想不起一点踪迹。我多么希望记下一切，又是多么渴盼身边能有一个年长的女性，回答我所有的疑问。


End file.
